She Could Be The One
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on the tv episode - My version of the story, and who Miley should've chosen. Liley Oneshot


****

**A/N: This oneshot is based on the new episode "He Could Be The One"... which really annoyed me, by the way. A whole hour of watching Miley try to choose between the lesser of two jerks, when all the while Lilly is right there in front of her. Who, by the way, seems to only be in a relationship with Oliver to soothe his fragile ego. Anyway, this story is my version, what I think _should've_ happened. Let me know what you think - I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**SHE COULD BE THE ONE"**

* * *

"Miley, I can't believe this!" Lilly exclaimed, her voice shocked and hurt. "How could you not tell us?!" Miley sighed.

"Look, I wanted to tell you, but… I mean, after everything Jake and I have gone through, I just knew that you'd say '_You're making the biggest mistake of your life!'_" Lilly echoed the words exactly as Miley said them, the two best friends speaking simultaneously. She even mimicked Miley's accusing finger wag. Lilly blushed for a moment, momentarily caught off guard by just how well Miley knew her.

_Better than anyone…_ she thought wistfully to herself.

"_Yes_," she managed, recovering quickly. "Yes... but then I would've _continued_, and said, you know, it's your life, and if that's what makes you happy, who am I to judge! I mean, the heart wants what it wants, even if it's, um… you know, a goofy, klutzy guy who's not half as cool as he thinks he is!!" She draped her arm around her boyfriend Oliver, dressed as his alter-ego 'Mike Standley III'. He laughed nervously.

"Ain't that the truth?" he quipped. His face fell. "Wait a minute… we're still talking about Jake, right?"

"_Sure_…" Lilly comforted him, not entirely seriously. She looked back at Miley.

"I just wish you had told me, Miles," she said quietly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I just didn't want you to flip out," Miley replied carefully. "You know, kinda like you're doing now?"

"Miles…" Lilly reached out and gently placed her hand on top of Miley's. "You know I want you to be happy."

"But…?" Miley pressed, knowing her best friend wanted to say something else. Lilly took a deep breath.

"Fine… _but_, Jake has already hurt you so much, Miles. I just don't want to see him break your heart again." She paused. "I don't want to see my best friend hurting again." Miley smiled, the warmth of Lilly's love and concern washing over her.

_I know I'll never have to doubt how much Lilly loves me_, she thought happily.

"I'll be careful, I promise," she said softly.

"Good," Lilly said simply. "And you tell Mr. Big Time Movie Star Jake Ryan that if he hurts my best friend again, I'll ruin that pretty face of his!" Miley giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind, Lils… and thanks."

* * *

A few days later, everything changed. Knowing how her father, Robbie Ray, felt about Jake – the young man who had broken his little girl's heart – Miley tried to hide her relationship with him. Eventually though, Robbie Ray found out anyway… and was deeply hurt by his daughter's decision to hide the truth from him. Miley was consumed with guilt at how she had unwittingly hurt her father, and nothing seemed to make her feel any better. Finally, Lilly decided she was going to have to something drastic for her best friend: it was time for a sleepover.

"Lilly, really… you don't have to do this…" Miley managed.

"I want to," Lilly insisted. "Now, we're going to relax and have fun, and you're going to tell your best friend what's bothering you, got it?" Miley couldn't but smile.

_I don't know how she does it, but Lilly can always put a smile on my face… even when I think I'll never smile again…_

"All right, I'll try," Miley said softly. She reached out and gently placed her hand on top of Lilly's. "Thanks, Lilly."

"That's what best friends are for," Lilly said, smiling. "Now, should we watch _The Notebook_ or _Jurassic Park_?" Miley giggled.

"You're one of a kind, Lil," she laughed. "I don't feel like getting all weepy right now… so I guess I'll have to sit through the killer dinosaurs again."

"All right!" Lilly exclaimed, rubbing her hands together excitedly. "It's time for some killer dino-carnage!" She stood up and put the dvd in the player then grabbed the remote.

"I swear you make me watch these things just so I'll jump into your lap," Miley teased her best friend.

"Who, me?" Lilly asked innocently. She pushed 'play', then tossed the remote aside and curled up on the living room couch beside her best friend.

"Now talk," she said simply. Miley sighed.

"I hurt him, Lil," she said softly. "I really hurt him."

"You made a mistake," Lilly said gently. "You didn't mean to hurt your dad…he knows that."

"I wish I could just make everything go back to the way it was," Miley said sadly.

"I know," Lilly replied carefully, "but you can't. What you _can_ do is talk to your dad, and tell him how you feel."

"He's barely even speaking to me now, Lils," Miley muttered, fighting back tears. "What makes you think he'll listen to me?" The sight of those tears made Lilly's heart ache.

"He loves you, Miley… as much as you love him," Lilly said gently. She found Miley's hand and carefully intertwined their fingers.

"I've never seen anyone as close as you and your dad are," she continued softly, "and I know he must be hurting as much as you are."

"What do I do, Lils?" Miley managed. "How do I make this right?"

"Talk to him," Lilly suggested. "He's your dad… he'll listen." Miley snuggled against her best friend, burying her face in Lilly's shoulder. Somehow, Lilly knew she was crying.

"Please don't cry Miles," she whispered.

_I don't like it when you cry…_

"It'll all work out, you'll see… and I'll be right here whenever you need me." Miley slowly raised herself up so she could look at Lilly. Her eyes were red with tears, but she managed a weak smile.

"Thank you Lils… for everything," Miley said softly. With a trembling hand, Lilly reached out to gently brush away a single tear. Miley stared at her for a long moment, the simple touch suddenly meaning more to her than she could put into words.

"I'm sorry," Lilly managed, seeing the expression on Miley's face. She started to pull her hand away. "I just…"

"It's all right, Lils," Miley said softly. She caught Lilly's hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Actually it was… kinda nice," Miley admitted shyly. Lilly swallowed. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around best friend, hugging her warmly. Lilly smiled and returned the hug eagerly.

"I love you, Lilly," Miley whispered happily.

"I love you too, Miles," Lilly whispered back. A sudden bloodcurdling scream from the tv made Miley jump nearly into Lilly's lap.

"Sweet niblets! I don't love that flippin' T-rex, though!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, c'mon Miles… at least he only ate a lawyer…"

* * *

Eventually, Miley and her father were able to work through their difficulties, just as Lilly had known they would, and he finally gave his consent for Miley to continue dating Jake Ryan. For their first 'official' date, Miley asked Jake to accompany her to Seaview High's 'Spring Fling' dance.

Not long after they arrived, Miley excused herself to go use the restroom, taking Lilly with her.

"Well," Oliver said uneasily to the young actor who ended up standing beside him. "I guess it feel pretty funny being back here after all this time."

"It's not so bad," Jake said simply. "Heck, I bet they all still talk about me."

"Yeah, sure," Oliver muttered. Jake tapped him on the arm.

"Hey, isn't that, um…" He pointed across the room to a young girl with long dark hair.

"Ashley," Oliver supplied. "Ashley Dewitt; she and her best friend Amber think they run the place."

"I think I'll go say hi," Jake said after a moment. Oliver frowned.

"What about Miley?" he asked. "Don't you think you should wait for your girlfriend?"

"I won't be long," Jake replied. "Keep an eye out for me, huh?" Oliver just shook his head.

"Okay, fine," he retorted. "Just be quick about it, okay?" Jake didn't reply; he was already halfway across the room.

* * *

"I'm so glad we can finally stop hiding, Lils," Miley told her best friend excitedly. "Jake and I can finally go out on a real date and just be happy!"

"I'm happy for you Miles," Lilly said sweetly. "It's great to see you smile again."

"Aww, thanks Lils!" Miley gushed. "I couldn't have done it without my best friend, though." She reached out and took Lilly's hand in her own as they walked out of the restroom together.

"Well, that's one thing you'll never have to worry about," Lilly said softly. "I'll always be here when you need me."

"I know," Miley replied, smiling warmly. She gently squeezed Lilly's hand, and their matching sapphire gazes meeting for a long moment. Lilly swallowed.

"Come on Miles, let's go find our men and…" The words died in Lilly's throat as she caught sight of Jake from across the room… kissing Ashley Dewitt. Not just a little kiss either; they were heavily making out. Lilly froze. Her thoughts instantly went to her best friend.

"Miles…" She turned to look at her best friend, only to stop abruptly as the shattered expression on Miley's face completely took the breath from her. Miley was staring at Jake and Ashley, her mouth open slightly, her eyes wide. Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes, and her bottom lip began to tremble; the expression on her face shifted to one of complete and utter heartbreak, and the sight of it nearly tore Lilly apart. A moment later Miley was gone, running out of the room as fast as she could.

"Miley, wait!" Lilly called after her, but there was no response. As much as she wanted to go after Miley, to help her, other emotions gripped Lilly first. Furious, she whirled around and stormed towards Jake and Ashley, intent on paying him back for what he had done to Miley.

"Whoa, Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed, holding his hands up. "What's going on?!"

"More like who's going down," Lilly growled. "Now get out of my way, Ollie." Oliver followed Lilly's furious glare across the crowded gymnasium, his eyes finally falling on Jake and Ashley, still locked in each other's embrace.

"Oh no way…" Oliver muttered. "Damn it, I _knew_ I shouldn't have…!"

"You shouldn't have what?" Lilly hissed. "Oliver, what did you do?!" Oliver turned pale; he had never seen Lilly so angry before.

"He… he just asked me to watch out for you guys… you and Miley… for a minute…" he managed. "Lilly, I swear I didn't…!" Lilly was beyond listening, though. She pushed past Oliver and made her way over to Jake.

He and Ashley had stopped kissing, and Jake was flashing his usual cocky smile. He was smiling… while Miley was out there somewhere, crying her eyes out. Something snapped in Lilly then, releasing a flood of emotions she had never before experienced, and suddenly all she wanted to do was wipe the ego-driven smile right off Jake Ryan's smug face. With an angry shout she charged forward, driving her fist as she could across the would-be actor's face. Jake went down hard, caught completely off guard by the sudden attack. Gasps and shouts echoed through the small room.

"You son-of-a…!" Lilly shouted in a rage, hot tears streaming down her face. "How could you do this to Miley, after everything she's given up for you?!"

"My nose… I think you broke my nose!" Jake shouted back as he rose unsteadily to his feet, his hands clamped over his wounded face. "You're crazy, Truscott!!"

"She loved you," Lilly continued through gritted teeth. "The most wonderful person in the world loved you, and you couldn't care less, could you?!" Lilly took a step towards him.

"You know what, Jake? You don't deserve her! You never have, and you never will! You're nothing but a lowlife cheater, and I won't let you hurt her ever again, you hear me?!" She lashed out with one of her feet, kicking Jake hard in the shin. He cried out in pain, his hands shooting from his wounded, bloody face to his newly injured leg.

"Not ever again!!" Lilly screamed, and then she turned on her heel and stormed away. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand, she set out to find her best friend. Oliver made the mistake of trying to get in her way.

"Lilly, wait! Let me explain!" he called out.

"Save it," Lilly hissed, pushing past him. She hurried outside, worry beginning to seize her.

"Miles, where are you?!" Lilly shouted out into the darkness. "Please, it's me, Lilly!" Her only answer why a soft sobbing sound coming from nearby. As he eyes finally adjusted, Lilly could see Miley sitting on the ground nearby, her legs pulled up against her chest, her face buried in her lap. Her shoulders shook with her soft sobs.

"Miles!" Lilly darted to her side, dropping to the ground beside her best friend. She immediately dropped her voice. "I'm here, Miley."

"L-Lilly?" Miley managed through tears. Lilly nodded.

"It's me… I'm here," she whispered. She carefully slipped her arm around Miley. She swallowed. "It's gonna be all right Miles. I won't let him hurt you again…"

"W-why?" Miley sobbed. "Why does this keep happening?!"

"I don't know," Lilly said softly, "but it's gonna be okay. Can you stand?" Miley nodded slowly.

"Come on," Lilly said gently. "I'm gonna take you home."

"What about Oliver?" Miley managed. Lilly bit back the angry words that threatened to burst from her mouth.

"He can get his own ride," she said instead. "Come on…"

* * *

Sometime later, Lilly and Miley arrived back at the Stewart house. Robbie Ray and Jackson were both at a Lakers game and wouldn't be home until late, so neither girl had to answer any potentially uncomfortable questions as they slowly made their way upstairs to Miley's bedroom. Lilly carefully helped Miley to sit down on her bed.

"Thanks, Lil," Miley managed, struggling to wipe away her tears, "For everything."

"Always," Lilly said warmly. "Is there anything I can do?" Miley shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "I don't think so." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I think I need a shower though," she muttered. She looked over at Lilly. "Wait for me?"

"Absolutely," Lilly promised. "I'll be right here." Miley smiled weakly, then stood and walked into the bathroom. A few moments later Lilly heard the shower come on. As she waited for Miley to returned, Lilly found herself silently praying for her best friend, hoping against hope that she could somehow fix Miley's shattered spirit. At that moment, she would've given almost anything to see Miley's radiant smile again.

Before Lilly knew it, thirty minutes had passed, and Miley still had not returned from her shower. Although it wasn't unusual for Miley to take very long showers, something was starting to feel wrong. When another ten minutes passed and Miley still had not come out, Lilly finally decided she needed to check on her best friend. Taking a deep breath, she crept carefully into the bathroom, trying her best not to look directly at the shower itself.

"Miles?" she called out softly. "Is everything all right?" No one answered, and Lilly forced herself to walk further in.

"Come on Miles, you're scaring me here…" The soft sound of sobbing suddenly caught her attention.

"Miles?" she repeated. Finally, Lilly forced herself to look up. The shower door was still open. Inside, Miley was sitting on the shower floor, sobbing softly. Though she tried not to notice, Lilly could tell her best friend wasn't wearing anything. Lilly swallowed. She wanted to help Miley of course, to comfort her, but the thought of climbing into the shower with her best friend made her more nervous than she was willing to accept. Finally though, her need to be with Miley won out; there was, however, one problem.

"Crap," Lilly muttered to herself. She hadn't been expected to stay the night at Miley's house, so she had no other clothes to wear; she didn't exactly want to get her new dress soaking wet either.

"Oh, the hell with it…" With a sigh, Lilly began to remove her clothes. A few moments later, she crept into the shower as well.

"Eep!" she cried out as the cold water washed over her. Miley's head jerked up.

"Sorry Miles, the water's a little c-cold…" Lilly apologized.

"L-Lilly! What are you…?!" Miley gasped, instantly moving to cover herself up.

"My best friend needed me," Lilly said simply, coming to sit beside Miley. She smiled a little. "No fair trying to check me out though." Miley actually laughed.

"I swear, only you could make me laugh at a time like this," Miley whispered.

"I try my best," Lilly quipped. "And for the record, this is as awkward for me as it is for you, but I'm here anyway." Miley smiled… but the smile soon gave way to more tears, and she collapsed against Lilly, sobs shaking her entire body.

"It's okay, Miles," Lilly whispered, wrapping her arms around her best friend and pulling her close. "It's gonna be okay." They sat together for several long moments, Lilly holding Miley in her arms as she continued to cry. Eventually the tears finally seemed to stop, or at least slow, and Miley sniffled.

"T-thanks Lils," Miley whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Lilly replied. "I just wanna be here for you." Miley blinked away tears.

"Why?" she asked miserably. "Why did he do this to me… again?"

"Jake's an idiot," Lilly muttered. She smiled ruefully. "At least he won't be making any more movies for a while." Miley looked at her.

"Lilly, what did you do?" she asked carefully.

"I kind of… broke his nose," Lilly admitted. Miley's eyes widened.

"Lilly!"

"He deserved it," Lilly muttered darkly. "He hurt you." She hung her head.

"No one hurts my Miley," she said simply. Gentle fingers brushed her cheek, and gently turned her face towards Miley's once again.

"Do you really… feel that way about me?" Miley asked her best friend softly. Lilly nodded slowly.

"I love you Miley… I always will."

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley pulled Lilly close, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. Without really thinking about it, she gave the bare shoulder a little kiss. Lilly shivered.

"S-sorry," Miley stammered.

"It's okay Miles, really," Lilly managed. "I'm just, y'know… getting a little cold in here." She cleared her throat.

"Tell you what, though… how about we get out of here and then we can talk some more?" she suggested. Miley arched an amused eyebrow.

"You're getting cold?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, and pruney," Lilly quipped. "Now, can we get out of here?" Miley laughed softly.

"Okay," she said with a shy smile. Hand in hand, they walked back into Miley's room. Miley lent Lilly some of her pajamas, and they got dressed in their nightclothes, then crawled into bed together.

"I'm really sorry about everything tonight," Lilly said softly.

"I guess it's my fault, for trusting him again," Miley said sadly.

"Don't you dare apologize, Miley Ray Stewart," Lilly said sharply. "This is Jake's fault, not yours!"

"You're always protecting me, aren't you Lils?" Miley whispered, smiling a little. "Just like my knight in shining armor…" She smiled sadly.

"I'll always be here for you, Miley," Lilly said. Without realizing it, she reached out and slowly began to stroke Miley's long chestnut hair.

"I know," Miley said, snuggling against her best friend. "You always have been." She sighed.

"I wish I could find someone like you, Lilly," she said softly. "Someone who'd never hurt me like Jake has, who'd always take care of me, like you do…" She sighed.

"I guess that's never gonna happen."

"Don't say that, Miles," Lilly responded. "You're the most beautiful person – inside and out – I've ever met, and someday someone's gonna see that, and all the wonderful things you are." She swallowed.

"Then they'll be the luckiest person on Earth, to have you." Miley looked up at her best friend, blinking back tears.

"I swear, you must like making me cry," Miley quipped.

"Never," Lilly said softly.

"Lilly?" Miley asked after a moment. "Would you… stay here with me tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask, Miles," Lilly said softly.

"When I'm with you… I just feel safe," Miley whispered. She looked up at Lilly. "I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable." Lilly smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way Miles, 'cause I'm always gonna be here to protect you." Miley smiled and gave Lilly's shoulder another quick kiss, then gently closed eyes. Watching her best friend quietly surrender to sleep, Lilly felt unfamiliar feelings once again washing over her. Unlike before though, with Jake, she had a pretty good idea where these feelings were coming from… and they frightened her almost as much.

* * *

Lilly awoke with a smile the following morning, still enjoying the feeling of having Miley in her arms. She still couldn't quite bring herself to admit it, but she knew she was beginning to develop feelings for Miley… feelings she shouldn't be having for her best friend. Not when Miley was still recovering from Jake's betrayal… not when she was still with Oliver.

_I don't even wanna think about that doughnut right now_, Lilly thought irritably to herself. _I shouldn't be thinking about _any _of this…_

Carefully and gently freeing extricating herself from Miley, Lilly made her way to the bathroom and relieved herself, then splashed some cold water on her face. With a sigh, she made her way downstairs, careful not to wake Miley. The smell of cooking bacon soon reached her, telling her that her best friend's father was already awake and making breakfast.

"Well, hello there Lilly," Robbie Ray greeted his daughter's best friend as she slowly made her way into the Stewart kitchen. "I didn't realize you'd spent the night."

"It was just easier to crash here," Lilly replied. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Robbie Ray said. "You know you're always welcome here." He reached into one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a large mixing bowl.

"I take it Miley's still asleep?" he asked. Lilly nodded.

"Well, I'll try to have some breakfast ready for her when she gets up," he said with a smile. "Are you hungry, Lilly?"

"If it means I can get some of your famous pancakes, sure," Lilly replied with a grin.

"Coming right up," Robbie Ray replied warmly. Lilly watched him crack a couple of eggs into the bowl, followed by some vegetable oil and some flour.

"Mr. S?" she asked him after a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Lilly; what's on your mind?"

"When you first met Miley's mom… how did you know you were in love with her?" Lilly asked hesitantly. Robbie Ray looked up her, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Lilly said quickly. "I know you probably don't like talking about her…"

"Take it easy, Lilly," Robbie Ray said gently. "I don't mind talking about Susie, you've just got me wondering why you want to know. Are things gettin' serious between you and Oliver?"

"What?" Lilly practically exclaimed. "I mean, no, not really; I just… I don't think you'd understand…"

"Well, if you wanna talk, I'm willing to listen," Robbie Ray said gently. "I know your best friend's daddy is probably the last person you'd feel comfortable talking to, though."

"I trust you, Mr. S," Lilly said. "You've always been like a dad to me. I guess I'm just not sure how to put everything I'm feeling into words."

"I understand," Robbie Ray said with a small smile. "Well, how about you start from the beginning?" Lilly sighed.

"Promise me you won't hate me," she said softly. You really have been like a dad to me, and I couldn't stand it if…" Robbie Ray looked up from his mixing bowl, concern evident on his face. Setting it aside, he walked over to Lilly and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I could never hate you, Lilly, I promise," he said to her. "You've been the best friend my little girl has ever had, and I'll always be grateful for that." Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I think I have feelings… for someone I shouldn't," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Robbie Ray asked her.

"I'm with Oliver," Lilly replied solemnly.

"Do you love him?" Robbie Ray asked her carefully. Lilly looked up at him.

"I… I don't know anymore," she admitted. "Whenever I think about him, it just… doesn't feel the same anymore. All I can seem to think about is how much I care about her, and how much I want to take care of her…" Lilly stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing what she'd said. Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh, I mean…!"

"Take it easy, Lilly," Robbie Ray said gently. "It's okay. To be honest, I always wondered why you ended up with Oliver instead of her." Lilly blinked.

"I've always seen how close you and Miley are," Robbie Ray continued. "I also know how happy you make her."

"You're not… mad?" Lilly asked him.

"I'm not that close-minded, darlin'," Robbie Ray said with a warm smile. "Besides, I know you'd love her and take good care of her… just like you always have." Sniffling, Lilly wrapped her arms around her best friend's father in a gentle hug.

"Thank you," she managed.

"Anytime," Robbie Ray said warmly.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way," Lilly said sadly. "I'm probably just crazy…"

"No you're not," a familiar voice replied. Lilly practically jumped out of Robbie Ray's arms, whirling around to see Miley standing behind them.

"H-how much did you hear?" Lilly stammered.

"Enough," Miley replied gently.

"I guess we need to talk," Lilly said softly, already convinced Miley was going to reject her.

"Later," Miley said with a smile. With that, she walked over to Lilly and gently kissed the stunned tomboy on the lips. Lilly herself was caught so off guard she couldn't even respond.

"M-miles?" was all she was able to get out. "I… I don't understand…"

"I didn't either," her best friend replied warmly, "until I overheard you talking to daddy." Miley smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"You've always been there for me, always been right by my side… and I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that what I've always wanted… has always been right there in front of me." Blinking away tears of her own, Lilly pulled Miley to her for another kiss, putting all her love and passion behind it, and Miley responded in kind.

"I love you," Lilly whispered to her, smiling through her tears. Miley smiled back, her heart soaring with happiness. She had thought Jake would be the one for her… but now she knew it had been, and would always be, Lilly. She just needed some help to see it.

"I love you, too, Lilly… and I always will."


End file.
